


can't buy love, but you can try if you're a ridiculous man like Victor Nikiforov

by dianna44



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, So Sappy, old victuuri makes me weak uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: tumblr prompt: Viktuuri as grandparents and Victor spoiling his grandchildren :,)





	can't buy love, but you can try if you're a ridiculous man like Victor Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> SAPPY

“You cannot spend $3,000 on a six-year-old, Victor.”

“But Yuuuri~ she’ll look so cute!” 

“Victor! She’s turning six! She won’t even remember it and she’ll only be able to fit into it for like, a year? I guess?”

“She’ll look so cute, Yuuri! Also, it would last _longer_ than that! I wouldn’t think about buying it if it would only last a _year_ ,” Victor pouts.

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “You would and you have. Despite that all,” Yuuri dramatically sighs, “I still love you.” 

“I love you too, but also, how rude. But back to our _only_ grandchild, the girl we partially helped create-”

“No, not really.”

“-the girl who looks _up_ to us, the girl we wouldn’t want to disappoint _ever_ , the girl we _love_ and who loves us _back_ -”

“Victor, oh my g-”

“-think of her, Yuuri! Think of _her_! She _has_ to have this and you _know_ it.”

“Victor,” Yuuri sighs.

“Yuuri.”

“Victor.”

“ _Yuuri_.”

“Vitya,  _no_ ,” Yuuri sighs again, a smile forming despite his attempts to look annoyed. Victor pokes at the smile, grinning in response.

“That smile says otherwise.”

“Your face says otherwise.”

“Ah ah ah, that doesn’t make much sense, but I’ll give it to you this time. But only if you let me buy this for her.”

“No.”

“Yuuri, _yes_! I’m going to do it anyway!”

“I know you are. Go ahead.”

“Exactly! So wh- wait, what?”

“You were obviously going to buy it for her, but it’s sweet that you tried to get my permission.” 

“Of course I wanted to get your permission, darling,” Victor winks. 

Yuuri groans. “Even after thirty years, you’re a terrible flirt.”

“I’m only a terrible flirt with you because it’s already worked. It worked plenty when we were young,” Victor says, leaning in. “Remember how you _blushed_?”

Yuuri hates that he blushes only because it proves his ridiculous husband right, but he also loves loves _loves_ that same man more than he ever thought he could. Victor smiles fondly at him, eyes lighting up. He pulls back a bit, admiring Yuuri while Yuuri forces a fond glare his way. 

“And you’re still just as handsome as you were back then. How did I get so lucky?” Victor sighs out. 

“Oh my _god_ , Vitya.”

“I’m being serious! How did I get so lucky to have _you_? To have our _grandchild_ who we _have_ to spend $3,000 on.”

“I should have expected this,” Yuuri bemoans.

Victor grins wickedly. “I’m buying it.”

“Yes, I know.”

“I love you.”

“Yes, I know that too.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes, you idiot.”

“You know who’ll love us even more?”

Yuuri sighs, already knowing the answer.

“Who?”

“Our lovely and beautiful _granddaughter_! Oh, I’m so excited, Yuuri!” 

“Watch it, old man. I don’t want you keeling over or something from your excitement.”

“RUDE!” 

Yuuri just laughs. 

Their forever hasn’t gotten old just yet. In fact every day, they both find something more to love. 

Always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> still sappy, but i hope u enjoyed xxxx
> 
> i have lots of other stories if you want to check those out! happy new year (im so late) and i love you all so much!
> 
> all the love xxxx
> 
> -Dianna


End file.
